The Lovers Isolation
by AbitheWitch88
Summary: What if something happened to Sheldon when he was young and thats the reason he is the way he is. he was young and in love, then she dissappeared.
1. Chapter 1

What if something happened to Sheldon when he was young and thats the reason he is the way he is. he was young and in love, then she dissappeared.

Authors note. I know Sheldon is 30 but for this story he is 25, I dont own anything, most of this stuff belongs to Bill Prady, Chuck Lorre and TBBT writers.

The Lovers Isolation.

Sheldon Cooper was a shy child, he would rarely speak to anyone, he enjoyed going to church as everyone was focused upon the man preaching. Sheldon would try and play with others when forced, like when his mum took him to parties and the local park, he would try so hard but failed most of the time, he was nine when he met her, she was so pretty, he thought she was a 5 year old black haired princess peach, she walked up to him when he was trying to find his cat, lucky, Missy had tried to dress him up in football clothes again, Sheldon thought she had learnt her lesson after last time, his family were all watching the game so Sheldon volunteered to search for the beloved animal. the young girl told him how her parents were fighting again and she didn't like listening to it, Sheldon told her he felt the same way when his parents fought, she told him her name was Rory, they got talking and discovered that they liked the same things, they both excelled in thier classes , they loved comics and oddly enough, they shared the same birthday. They searched for lucky for several hours, Rory told Sheldon how her parents had to move around a lot, something about her not going to the same school for too long, Sheldon didn't understand, neither did Rory, they put it down to grown ups acting weird, as a lot of them certainly seemed to.

Rory was different to the other girls at school, she was thin and pale, the only colour she had on her was a few bruises that she got because she was clumsy, although Sheldon thought that she wasn't that way around him, maybe he calmed her down and got her to focus he thought. whilst the other girls wore pretty clothes, Rory was always wearing jeans and t shirts, most of them were too big for her, she didnt like showing off her arms she told him, so the regular t shirts would not work, the sleeves on her large ones always covered her elbows, she said this was to protect them if she ever fell over, Sheldon liked this concept and adapted his wardrobe to do the same, Sheldon liked funny t shirts so he begged his mum to get him some long sleeved ones he could wear underneath them.

Because of Rorys appearance she was often bullied at school, she didnt take any notice of it, Rory was a free spirit, she was the kind of child that would climb trees and stare at the clouds, She and Sheldon did this a lot, they were best friends, Sheldon never met Rorys parents but she was a regular visitor and the Coopers residence, she and Mrs Cooper would bake together and Sheldon would teach her how to use technology, they played video games and ate junk food, they built a treehouse in the forest next to Sheldons house, they named it Roreldonia, they met there all the time and pretended that goblins and scary creatures were chasing them, Mrs cooper even gave them stuff to put in there, some blankets and pillows, some cups and cans of drink, Mr cooper even gave Sheldon some tools for his Birthday so he could build a swing and help maintain the place. The Coopers were just so happy to see Sheldon acting the way kids his age did. Sheldon and Rory decided that they liked routine and they drew up an agreement, what food to eat on each day, what time to meet up and where and what to do, they both signed a copy and kept it on themselves. there were many other agreements on there aswell, the last one being that they would be best friends for the rest of thier lives, and if for some reason they became seperated, they would meet in Roreldonia on thier Birthday each year.

Sheldon was 12 years old, Rory was 8, they had decided that they really wanted to spend the rest of thier lives together and made a vow that on Rorys 21st and Sheldons 25th Birthday they would go to Vegas and get married in Klingon.

Sheldon wrote this into the aggreement, they both signed it.

Rory didnt turn up to the treehouse the following night, or the next night, or the next.

the neighbours had told Mrs Cooper that Rorys parents had been arrested for child cruelty, they had tried to Kill Rory. the bruises werent from her being clumsy, her clothes werent too big because she wanted to protect her elbows, Rory had been beaten by her parents her whole life, the clothes just barely hid it all from view. Mrs Cooper was up for days with Sheldon when she and George had sat him down and explained to him what had happened. Sheldon started to act depressed, he kept to a strict routine and avoided any human interaction, he even built a death ray.

That was 12 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard noticed that Sheldon was worse than normal in July. he went to his familys house on the 2nd and would help his family to celebrate the forth of july, they would have fireworks and a bbq, Sheldon went a couple of days before hand to help his family set up, it was his birthday on the 3rd so it coincided nicely.

he went away with excitement but always came back depressed, snappy and would spend hour in his room, he always updated the roomate aggreement and it made Leonards life an absolute misary, he tried to speak to Sheldon about it, even Howard and Raj had had a go, they got Penny to interrogate him last year, he just used 'jibber jabber' according to Penny, something about missing his uncle and Meemaw was sick, he told Raj that his brother al and his sister Missy had pushed him in the pond as a prank a few years back. he didn't like independance day.

"Come on Sheldon let us go with you, we can celebrate your birthday and keep your siblings away" whined Leonard, the group wanted to find out what upset Sheldon so much.

"As comforting as it would be to have bodyguards or 'satellitums' as they are in Latin, I don't want you all to go, you all have your own familys to celebrate with." Sheldon replied.

"we know where and we know when, also your mother thought it would be nice for you to have a birthday party, she's hiring a clown by the way, she said he looks like the Batman one, so we are going with you. and packing lots of clean underwear."

Sheldon had already packed. he was staring at the suit Penny had made him buy, thinking that if Rory did appear she would expect him to be prepared to get married in Vegas in a few days time, he had the ring, the LOTR ring he had bought off Leonard in exchange for being nice to Penny. he packed and unpacked the suit 20 times, crying every time he took it out of the case.

So there they were, Sheldon, leonard, raj, howard and Penny on july 2nd on thier way to Texas.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Mary Cooper opened the door, she was still amazed that her son had made it this far, he had barely gotten over the turmoil of his youth and thanks to a few blessed souls her son had survived and had grown into a man. he was still incomplete, he had turnedoff emotions, she thought that he loved comics so much because he dreamt that he could turn himself in a superhero and rescue Rory.

He had confided in her when he was a boy that he felt it was his fault she had been hurt, he should have noticed, all the signs were there, he felt he was an idiot, many a time she had sat her youngest son down, made him food that he would eat to his exact specifications and had explained to him the truth, even if he had known there was nothing he could have done to have prevented the enevitable, Rory was in foster care, her parents had been arrested and imprisoned, Rory had to go into hiding to get the councelling and protection only the government could have given her, if she had lived with them then her parents would have found her.

he had been through so much, yet here he was before him with his companions by his side, he was going to face another disappointment and there was nothing they or she could do for him.

When Sheldons father died it hurt him, everyone was leaving him, first Rory, then his uncle who got killed by a badger, then his father. Mrs mary Cooper was made of tough stuff, her other children were easy to deal with, they went on and led normal lives, but Shelly was so much more emotional.

you have to take your time with Sheldon.

"Hi mum" said Sheldon in an exasparated tone, he was obviously anticipating the disappointment of not only having to socialise and interact, but he also had to go to Roreldonia tomorrow. she had already stocked up the treehouse with food and drink for him. as she had done for the last 11 years. there were boxes of Kleenex in there too.

"my my Shelly I swear you just keep on growing." said Mary, he Texan accent shone right through.

"I assure you I dont, have you considered the more likely scenario that you may be shrinking as you age?" came the reply, God give me strength.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two hours of pleasantries, talking about the latest conquests and how Leonard and Penny had developed a sexual relationship that frankly made Sheldons stomach turn, like they really knew what love is. they had no idea.

Missy had been given her yearly hug and Sheldon showered immediately afterward, as she was just going to have coitus with whomever she wanted at the dop of a hat he didn't want to take his chances and develop any illness.

Al was there, watching the Lakers game, shouting nonsence at the new widescreen tv. He had looked up for a moment and said "sup"

Sheldon couldn't be bothered to come up with a greeting so he mimmicked the one his older brother delivered.

Meemaw was there, she was going nutty, she and Leonards grandmother would get on like a house on fire, as much as Sheldon loved his grandmother he wished she would just call him moonpie in the letters he sent her, althought the last letter he got from his grandmother was an envelope with some used bus tickets from 1976 along with a note stating that they may come in handy until he turns 16 and learns how to drive. that was 3 months ago.

Maybe she should go into a home.

Sheldon went to get some milk from the fridge when Al came through,

"scuse dude, need beer." he said as he pushed Sheldon to one side.

"Ah the joys of alcohol, on the plus side you shouldn't have many more brain cells to kill off, your liver damage will cause irreversable Jaundice and your life time dream of turning yellow, sitting on the couch watching tv and drooling will ergo be complete, congratulations."

"Wha?" replied the drunken moron

"YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK LIKE HOMER SIMPSON" Shouted Sheldon slowly.

"ahhh cool." Al said with a look on his face that someone has when one recieves a compliment.

...

Sheldon returned with his milk to the living room and it was quickly apparent that everyone had heard the remarks in the kitchen, everyone was doing that thing where you laugh whilst trying to disguise the fact.

more remarks were made, Missy got a mouthful for refering to him as a 'rocket scientist' leonard was told that under no circumstances was he and Penny to have coitus in his childhood bed, which it was decided they should share, howard and raj were to sleep in the guest room with two single beds in and both missy and Al had thier own rooms, Meemaw was going to share with Mary which left Sheldon the couch.

it was gone 1am before Sheldon got a passed out Al into his bedroom, he would have left him on the couch but when Sheldon was younger he walked in on Al and his girlfriend having sex and the mattress hadn't changed since then, and as mum insisted that her children do thier own laundry he was 96.74285 % sure the sheets hadnt been changed either.

the couch it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon lay there staring at the ceiling, he was exhausted, it was already three am, he wanted to get enough rem sleep to be able to cope with the task ahead. it may seem like such a trivial thing, going into a tree house, but to Sheldon it's like visiting a grave, it's the place where he cant suppress his emotions, the memories flood back, the love of his life was supposed to be just that, his life, not a couple of years.

he had tried to find her, he had searched high and low and googled many different possibilities, yet there was nothing, it took all the will power in the world to not ask Howard to contact his 'friends' in the government to see if they could help, he promised himself that if she doesn't show up today he will ask. he had to find her. but then again, finding someone hidden by the government is a lot more difficult than finding where the house of the next top models resides.

he couldn't sleep, he put his comforter around him, picked up his clothes, left a note for his mum and walked out the back door, closing it softly so as to not wake anyone up.

he took the flash light off of his keyring that was in his jeans pocket and illuminated his path, careful as to not trip over. he walked past the tire swing and counted his footsteps, 134 north, turn right, go 56 steps and over the small ditch. there was an old plank of wood for him to walk over, 20 footsteps keeping true.

He was home.

it was a 200 year old oak tree, approximately 10 meters above the ground was the tree house, on the lowest branch, it was Rorys idea that they one day expand upwards when they have children, this always made Sheldon laugh, she was so innocent and sweet, she had been through so much yet she looked at him with adoration, completly trustworthy.

she had a spark of life in her eyes whenever she looked at him, she told him that he had the same spark in his eyes when he looked at her.

Sheldon's eyes glistened when he thought if the spark would still be in her eyes when they are reunited.

it had to be he told himself, it was in the friendship aggreement that the spark will always be there.

Sheldon climbed up to the treehouse, impressed that the rope ladder was still going strong.

of coarse it was he had built it.

Sheldon noticed that his mother had been here, not only was there enough supplies for him but she had put a small cross on the wall. Sheldon was religious as a child, it wasn't science that changed his beliefs, it was Rory, she believed in God, they had gone to church together every week, Sheldon just refused to believe in a Deity that would not only allow that poor child to suffer, but also remove her from his life, he has always wanted to prove that there isn't a God, then maybe the millions of people who take comfort in his existance will feel as alone as Sheldon did.

Sheldon laid on the floor with a pillow under his head and his dr who blanket over him, staring at the stars, making shapes out of them, just as Rory had done with clouds all those years ago.

please review and let me know what you think so far. thanks for the reviews already xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon awoke with a start, something was near, he could feel something breathing near him, he opened his eyes, it was a woman, she smelled of peppermint, she had long blonde curls falling down her face, "sheldon" she said sweetly, Sheldons heart skipped several beats, he sat up, opened his eyes and there she was.

Penny

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING UP HERE?" yelled Sheldon, he wasnt really angry at Penny, she didn't know any better, she isn't very smart on a good day let alone at, oh my lord, half past eight in the morning.

"i'm sorry we just got really worried when you weren't on the couch, we thought we would come and find you."

"we?"

sheldon looked over the side of the treehouse, there was Raj, Leonard and Howard, all there in thier pj's, smiling.

"I don't wish to sound rude but go away and don't come back, im going to count to 10." said Sheldon in his matter of fact tone of voice, they all legged it, Penny made it down the rope ladder in mere miliseconds.

When they got back to the House Mary apologised on Sheldons behalf for his rudeness, they asked why he was so protective of the tree house, Mary sat them down and told them a story, only they were never to repeat it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go Jislane xxx

Sheldon sat alone in the treehouse, it was his Birthday, his friends had been scared off, what was wrong with him, will he still be here when he is 50, crying all alone in the tree house like the 12 year old child he felt like.

He couldn't, today had to be the last time, he would carry on searching, but he would not come back here without Rory, how could he?

Sheldon had a look through the supplies his mum had left for him, a few juice boxes, cans of coke, lord knows where she thought he was going to pee, some cereal bars, a buttered bread baggette and some cold sausages.

there were some comics from his room, some boxes of tissues and two large parcels, identicle wrapping paper, one addressed to him, the other to Rory, from mary cooper.

He couldn't open it, his mum had always left his present out here for him to open, god knows how she got the dirt bike up here, she must have used a pully, crafty old gal.

Sheldon read comics all day, did a few repairs on the tree house and read a book on how to keep goats, Rory thought that if we one day get an animal the animal may itself want a pet goat,

"she was batcrap crazy". he said aloud.

"you could be right, my mum didnt get me tested for insanity" said a voice 10 meters below him.


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go ...

There she was, taller than he remembered her but still as beautiful as she was the day they found Lucky.

sheldon got down the rope ladder quicker than Penny did, his heart wasnt beating, technically he should be dead, then he looked into her eyes and he saw it, all the evidence he needed, the spark was there, his faith came flooding back, he was so glad he packed his suit.

he put his arms around Rory, into a crushing embrace, no hesitation, no thought to germs, she could be riddled with syphilis, HIV and all manor of unholy pathogins and he just didn't care, he had her back, she was his again, she returned the embrace, not ever wanting to let go, her time lord hearts were both beating enough for the two of them, he had remembered the aggreement, she was back in the one place she could call home, she released Sheldon just enough to give him a kiss, his lips tasted of strawberry and cola, they were so sweet and satisfying, her lips tasted of cherries and banana, sheldon would love to taste this odd combonation for the rest of his life, never wanting another taste again.

she was back.

Sheldon reluctantly let go after what must have been at least an hour, maybe two, she held his hand and they went up to the tree house together, Rory sat on the corner to the left, gesturing sheldon to sit next to her, after all, 13 years ago he had placed that spot in an eternal dibs, and she promised never to sit there, it was his spot.

Please review, im going to write soon about rorys life and whether they 'tlhap rup'a'

(loose klingon translation for get married)


	9. Chapter 9

Rory looked into Sheldons bright blue eyes and saw the same spark and adoration that was there many years ago,

"what happened?, why did you leave me, why didn't you tell me?" Sheldon asked, tears of joy, sorrow, hurt, anger and relief flowing down his cheeks.

"Heres what happened...

I thought my childhood was normal, you always said your parents fought and your dad got drunk and I kinda thought thats what parents did, they hit me because they said I had done things wrong, when I got an a* they hit me more, calling me the devil, that no child of theres should be a freak, I just accepted it.

I thought all parents did it to thier kids tell you the truth, then the day before I went into foster care my parents went on the boozer of a life time, 24 cans of beer and a couple of bottles of vodka went withing a few hours, dad and mum started rowing because they couldn't afford more beer, but they turned thier anger to me, saying it was my fault, that If I hadn't have been born they would have been able to afford more alcohol.

they beat me up badly, id never had a beating like it, they broke a couple of ribs, then mum got the knife from the draw and ran at me with it, I ran away, out the door and over to mr duncans house opposite.

he didnt open the door in time, dad got me in the arm with the knife. mr duncan opened up and saw what was going on, he got dad to the floor, closed the door and called the police, next thing I know, im being taken to hospital by ambulance, they stitched me up pretty well, theres only a scar on my elbow, but I keep it covered with long sleeves.

a social worker called mr allison took me to a foster home in Oklahoma, the Gregs family, they were a nice couple but kept telling me not to do so much, I stayed with the Gregs for a year or so, went to school, it was fun, then I got moved on to Arkansas, the filber family, they werent as nice as the gregs but they were nice in general, they allowed me to get a job, I saved every penny I had.

I begged the gregs and the filber to use the phone to call you or write to you, I tried everything but I couldnt get them to agree, so I ran away, I made it to within 5 blocks from here but the police found me and took me back, the filbers decided that I needed to be further away from Texas so mr allison took me all the way to Maine, it was horrible! the tenner family seemed nice at first but they were just as bad as mum and dad were to be honest, to them I was just a paycheck.

the tenners didn't have kids of thier own, they just spent thier money gambling, online poker and the like, they didn't believe me when I said I needed to eat. I lived of breadsticks for a few months, when mr allison visited three months after he took me there he realised what a mistake it was and called an ambulance, I stayed in hospital for several months after that, I had to be fed through a tube, I looked so silly, I liked talking to the other kids, we had some fun, I couldn't escape because the wards were locked 'for my security' they said.

I stayed with many different families over the years, lived in pretty much every state apart from texas most of the families I don't even remember the names of, after a while I stopped unpacking my stuff.

when I was 16 I got my drivers licence and worked as a delivery girl, very futuramary really, kept saving the money, I only bought a bike out of it, that was for the job, I had an allowance from the government for clothes and stuff, so my wages were all mine.

I went to the local college and studied law by day and did jobs at night, worked my way through law school, I couldn't believe it.

I bought a car a week ago and at midnight last night I drove here from salt lake city, the government couldn't touch me.

I never stopped thinking about you Sheldon, I was running away so much to try and be with you, every birthday for the last 12 years has been awful, Iv cried myself to sleep more times than I care to remember.

And that pretty much it, whats been going on with you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon face was now soaked from tears, as Rory told him about her childhood and how desparately she tried to get back to him the tears wouldnt stop flowing, unaware to them both there were five people 10 meteres below them evesdropping to the conversation, they were crying also.

Sheldon told Rory about his life, his parents sent him to boarding school soon after Rory left as a result of his work with lazers, he told her about his friends, his PHD's and his work, Rory was fascinated with his work on string theory, he promised to show her his calculations and articles, it turns out she had read quite a lot of the published ones and kept a scrapbook of them, then she said something that made sheldons heart melt,

"I thought it would be cool to show it to our kids one day."

Rory told him that she hadn't dated, hadn't had sex, she had basically put her whole emotional life on hold for him, just as he had done for her.

Sheldon told her about California, she wanted to see it so badly, Sheldon asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he heard her voice,

"do you still want to stick to the aggreement and get married today?" he asked hopefully

"Sheldon I want to marry you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life but it's 9pm, we dont have time today, hows tomorrow for you? we could go to vegas frst thing if you still want to get married there."

Sheldon thought about it, did he really want a cheap wedding in vegas? he certainly liked the idea of it being in klingon, although noone apart from them and Howard would be able to understand what they were saying.

"where do you want to get married?" said Sheldon.

"how about here? I can get a dress in the morning and we can ask mr norton to do the ceremony, all your family and friends are here, I can call the Gregs and ask if they want to come, we can round up the town."

Sheldon loved this idea, he agreed, they both fell asleep together, holding each other staring up at the stars, relieved that they were together once again.

But Sheldon was still bursting for the toilet.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon awoke to the sound of Nature, he hated birds but he didn't seem bothered by them now, he was unable to move, there was Rory laying accross him, pinning him down unintentially, the feel of her warm body was heaven, they fell asleep together several times as children, now it seemed intimate considering they were adults, they were not as innocent now as they were back then.

Sheldon could kind of understand why his friends enjoyed sleeping with others, even if you take away the sex it is lovely just to wake up with the person you love.

Rory started to stir, this scared Sheldon quite a lot, would it be embarrassing for them? he didn't know, he didn't know much about how Rory would react to his gestures, his comments or his demeanor, he had never cared about how people would react to him in the past, but this was completly different.

Rory and him had been separated through no fault of thier own, but what if he had changed too much and she rejected him, he had become stubborn and at some points, rude and bitter over the years, he didn't like change, how would he feel about sharing a life with someone else, he was going to get married today, what are his friends going to think?

one day he shouts at them all the next day he has to tell them that he is marrying his soulmate, he didn't want to tell them about Rory's past as it wasn't his place to do so.

Rory's eyes opened, he looked straight into them and saw the spark, like a twinkle, that she only had for him.

"good morning stranger" she said in a half yawn, stretching herself out ofer his body and relaxing on top of him, she grumbled and sat up, looked at her watch, "oh heck its 8am"

" im going to get a beverage, would you like one?" asked Sheldon politely.

"that sounds good, I would love a coffee, can I come with?" Rory replied.

Sheldon took Rory to his childhood home, opening the door for her, Sheldon went upstairs and changed his clothes in the bathroom, he got a spare toothbrush out for Rory and headed downstairs, he told rory she was welcome to freshen up, Rory opted for a shower.

Sheldon made Rory a coffee and him a herbal tea, he took them upstairs and went into the shower room, handing Rory her coffee through the curtain as she had requested.

What Sheldon saw shocked him, Rory had so many scars, mostly on her arms but her ribcage aswell, she was so beautiful, even with the marks that her life had left her with, when she turned around her back was covered in small silver lines, it looked like her parents used belts on her, the poor girl he thought, how could anyone think that this was normal, he let Rory finish up and he went downstairs to tell his mum the good news, she was thrilled, so were his friends, Missy gave him a hug which he pointed out was unauthorised and Al didn't know who Rory was but asked if she had a nice ass.

Sheldons mum went ballistic at Al, threatened to throw him out if he didn't be more kind to Sheldon, she put the fear of God into everyone, Sheldon was going to make a Bruce Banner gamma radiation reference but even he knew it would end in bloodshed.

Rory came into the kitchen and then gang got a good look at her, she was quite skinny, long black hair and blue/green eyes, she wore a long sleeved top with the evelutionary scale on the front and darkwash flared jeans, she was a science geek/ hippy Leonard thought.

She said hello to everyone and introduced herself, she stated that she and Sheldon were childhood sweethearts and left it at that, as everyone unbeknown to her knew the whole truth they didn't question her, they discussed her law training and what a relief it was for her to have passed the Bar a week ago, she could help to protect people from injustice and stand up for people, Sheldon pointed out that technically this put her in the same league as Batman.

Sheldon went around the neighbourhood, first to the reverands house, he was delighted to marry them in Roreldonia that afternoon at 2pm, as he had known them as children and taught them every Sunday he was thrilled to join thier hands in matrimony.

Rory and Shledon took it in turns going around, knocking on doors, this led to a round robin and all of a sudden the neighbourhood was not only delighted that Rory was back, but they accepted the invitations to the wedding.

they had to plan for around 250 guests, Shleldons mum and sister went to Costco and bought out most of the store, making sure to pick up enough Champagne, Rory and Penny went to the local bridal store and forund the perfect dress. it was a Maggie Sottero called Olivia, they managed to find a long vail that covered Rorys arms nicely, her Jewellery was simple but elegant. her tiara was called Woodstock from the flo and percy collection, it suited her instantly.

Sheldon had gone to the local suit store with raj, howard and Leonard, they all picked out matching suits, although Sheldon already had one, he bought a different one as it was a special occassion, they were all wearing matching purple cravats, crisp white shirts and black suits, they looked awesome according to the shop assistant Hillary.

the town had gotten together, everyone brought chairs, the treehouse was decorated with lanterns and tea lights were lit everywhere, it was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Cooper never hankered to see another potato salad for the rest of her life, she had the food ready for the family as it was July 4th, they had fireworks at the ready, the neighbors had all pitched in and was helping them to supply the food and drink, even Costco was nearly empty of stock, Sheldon had a new suit that looked so sophisticated, she could not believe it was him, Howard, Leonard and Raj were his Best men, Penny and Missy were to be Rory's bridesmaids, Al had decided to stay with friends, Mary thought he was upset Sheldon had not asked him to be his best man, but how could he of done, Sheldon and Al had hated each other since their first encounter, Mary had given Sheldon to Al as a baby and Al had dropped him, she was sure Sheldon remembered this, as impossible as it should be.

Her son was in the kitchen, he had just opened her gift to him that she had left in the tree house, it was a t shirt with the evolutionary scale on it only the man at the end was facing the others and it read 'stop following me', he also had a new leather case for his IPad 2. Sheldon loved them.

Rory had opened her present from Mary, it was a hand knitted Dr. who scarf, Rory insisted that it looked well with the wedding dress but she was shouted down by every female in the house.

Sheldon was nervous, Leonard noticed him making a small shandy in the kitchen, so he watched Sheldon like a hawk, making sure that there would be no mooning or singing the elements like the last time he consumed Alcohol, he also did not want to have to show Sheldon the wedding on YouTube.

"so, are you nervous Sheldon?" Leonard asked, Howard and Raj were still trying to put their cravats on but were listening all the same.

"why would I be nervous, I am just about to stand up in front of nearly everyone I know and say things Iv never said before, tonight I will have to engage in coitus which scares the bejeebers out of me, and to make matters worse the candles are not made of soy, so tonight we may be giving everyone cancer as a wedding favors."

Sheldon was pacing the kitchen now, Howard tried to offer some words of wisdom but frankly telling Sheldon how he ended handcuffed to a bed on Florida beach was not helping, Sheldon started hyperventilating at that point.

"I'm just saying that if Rory has handcuffs be careful, try to handcuff her before she handcuffs you." said Howard, trying to rectify the situation.

Sheldon was starting to go Blue.

Leonard calmed him down by saying that he did not have to do anything he did not want to, Rory would understand and he would ask penny to ask Rory if she possessed handcuffs, if she does then penny will confiscate them. This managed to calm Sheldon back to 'normal' until Raj put down the WKD in his hand and decided to offer Sheldon some advice of his own. The advice involved electrodes.

Sheldon Passed out on the Kitchen floor.

When he came too he was laying on the couch, his head on Rory's lap, she was singing soft kitty to him, he smiled, it always made him feel better when she sang soft kitty to him, Rory had been the one who wrote it all those years ago, when Sheldon was sick Rory would come over and sing it too him, as he was sick quite a lot because of his chronic hypochondria Mary Cooper had heard it so many times that when Rory left Mary already knew all the words.

Sheldon sat up and looked at his fiancé, her hair was up and had been put into ringlets, her makeup was basic but she had a natural beauty after all, she was still wearing the Dr. Who scarf though, Penny will have to hide that he thought.

"I am worried about consummating the marriage tonight, Omit I am not a fan of germs, cross contamination or anything that makes me sticky" Sheldon said to Rory, she just laughed, she told Sheldon she felt the same way, she did not expect anything of him tonight, she just wanted to be married to him.

...

Authors note. I'm not very good at writing for the rest of the gang, it's really frustrating!

I really relate to Sheldon's persona so I can write for him better than I can anyone else, it's kind of what I would say or do in that situation. Please review and tell me what you think, Thank you for all of the reviews already!


	13. Chapter 13

Guests began to arrive, Sheldon ironed his shirt for the third time and Rory was helped into her dress. Everything was now in place.

Leonard, Raj and Howard were writing the best men speech in the living room as they were all ready, this task was being over watched my Missy in her purple bridesmaid dress, Missy happened to be holding a rolling pin, The boys were reminded of what Sheldon had told them what she did to him as a child. They were scared.

"Whoever invented cufflinks be damned"! Sheldon shouted as he came down the stairs, Missy helped him to put them on muttering for him to calm down.

Leonard, Raj and Howard followed Sheldon outside.

Sheldon walked the ever familiar trail into his childhood hiding place, it was a sanctuary, every child builds them, some children have a fort they build with blankets or discarded boxes, some have their wardrobes, alley ways, places they spend time with friends and allow their imaginations to run wild, Sheldon and Rory, like millions of other children had a tree house in the back yard, from ten meters above the ground they could view all their surroundings, they could see the local store, they often saw into Mrs. Richards back yard, she would sculpt pottery when the weather was nice, it was common for the young minds to ponder what the final creation would be. Nine times out of Ten it was a bowl.

The surrounding trees were home to wildlife and nature, bird spotting was a playtime favorite, what made it amusing for Rory was Sheldons dislike of birds, when a bird came near he would try to run, he fell from the tree house many times.

Now, Twelve years later it was a Wedding venue, it was so beautiful in the sunset, the skyline was a shade of red that no artist could ever capture. The tree had its lanterns in place, Sheldons regular spot was taken over by carcinogenic candles, he had removed the glow in the dark warning signs he had put in place many years previous at his mothers request as guests would be able to see them and they were not romantic.

Chairs had been arranged so that a Aisle formed between them, as Sheldon and Rory had been setting them up she informed him that traditionally the aisle in a church the bride walked down was not technically the aisle, it's really the passageway, the Aisle is down the side of the church.

Sheldon loved hearing facts from Rory that relate to current situations like this, he would try it with his friends but it only exacerbated them and he was forced to stop.

Sun and moon jars were put down the 'aisle' to illuminate it. They were also put on tables that had been set up on the outside the congregation, white table cloths and light up twigs also adorned them. They were filled with finger and buffet foods, most of them were filled with alcoholic beverages and colas.

Mary and Sheldons Meemaw were greeting the guests, people were starting to take their seats, Thomas and Angie Gregs had arrived, shaken hands with Sheldon and said that they had heard so much about him, and gone upstairs to congratulate Rory, Thomas was the closest thing she had to a father so he agreed to walk her down the 'aisle'.

Everyone was now seated, Sheldon and Reverand Richmonds at the front of the congregation with the best men, they were having an arguement with the groom about being introduced to the Reverand as Sheldons C-Men

Everything was now in place, the fireworks had been set up so they could be lit after the ceremony, and Rory was walking over the Plank to Roreldonia.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the moment we have all waited for, I really hope you enjoy it, I had a fantastic time writing it, I have to add a couple of disclaimers to my 'I don't own The Big Bang Theory' one, I don't own star trek, Green lantern or Lord of the Rings. , you will understand once you have read the story. Thank you to about dot com for some of the wedding dialect, I changed it to fit in with the story but you provided me with the fundamentals. please enjoy, Please review.

...

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Rory Dylan and Sheldon Cooper in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all people; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Rory and Sheldon stood there, praying that noone would stop them, after a minute of silence, the Reverend continued...

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man"

"I do" said Thomas Gregs as took Rorys hand and handed it to Sheldon.

"And now Sheldon and Rory will say the vows they have prepared... Sheldon..."

oh god oh god oh god Sheldon thought, he hadn't prepared anything, this was a disaster of Biblical proportion, what could he say? he remembered when Leonard had told him that he was a descendant of Archamedes, why oh why couldn't he have been a descendant of John Keats?

"Rory, I love you, I love the look that you save just for me, I love the way you and I are so very much the same, you don't poke fun at me, you allow me to be me.

When I first met you I knew then that we had so much in common, we shared an interest in science, facts and noteworthy publications.

The years we spent together were the happiest years of my life, I never stopped loving you, even when we couldn't see each other, I put my life on hold for you, I never allowed myself to love another, and even if I had I wouldn't have been able too, as you are the only person in this whole universe for me.

I have spent my whole life in the pursuit of knowledge, hoping that If I knew everything that there is to know I would have known where you were.

I know that scientifically speaking 'Love' is a biochemical reaction including vasopressin and oxytocin, but I love you, and I always will."

Every one in the congregation who knew Sheldon knew that that was the most romantic thing he had ever said, Mary couldn't help but smile, trust her youngest son to bring science into his wedding vows, Rory knew that Sheldon was forthcoming, and so she smiled, remembering that after all, he had said that he loved her.

The reverend gave Rory a look as if to say 'if you want to run now God will forgive you' but instead she made her vows to Sheldon.

"Sheldon... I love you too, when we first met you intrigued me, I had never met a boy like you, you were so smart, so wonderful, you made me so happy, and you still do, I'm sorry you had to put your life on hold for me...

I had to do the same to you, I spent all those years trying to find you, and now that I have I couldn't be happier, I feel like that little girl again, you are my soul mate, the only person I could ever want to spend the rest of my life with...

I will always have that spark in my eyes when I look at you... I will always allow you to be you and never for a second would I want anything bad to happen too you, I have always loved you, and I always will."

Sheldon had tears in his eyes that were screaming to come out.

"out of curiosity why did you keep pausing?" Sheldon asked.

"sorry, I had memorized what I was going to say but it was in Klingon." Rory replied.

Sheldon laughed at this, the Reverend didn't really understand, so he carried on...

"who has the rings?" he asked the C men,

Sheldon gave the lord of the rings ring to the Reverend and Rory gave him her green lantern power ring.

The reverend stared awkwardly at the rings in his hand, he gave the gold one back to Sheldon and told him to give it to Rory,

"one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them, with this ring I the wed, live long and prosper" Sheldon said as he placed the ring on Rorys finger.

The Reverend gave the green lantern power ring to Rory who in turn said "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lanterns light,with this ring I the wed, live long and prosper" as she placed the ring on Sheldons finger.

Everyone in the congregation were in hysterics, including the Bride and Groom, this was such a unique wedding, Howard was uploading it live to YouTube.

" I have known Sheldon and Rory since they were two children who came to Sunday school, Rory would ask me questions that even Jesus himself would struggle to answer and Sheldon would give me advice such as 'have you thought about doing something more meaningful with your life', I never prayed as much as I did on Sunday afternoons during those years.

Back then you could see that this Utterly unique girl and that utterly... unique... boy were one of a kind, they were soul mates then and they still are.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife" spoke the Reverend, in his mind he added, 'God help us'

Sheldon looked his wife in the eyes, saw the spark and kissed her, adorned by family and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all, please review and tell me what you think, if you enjoy the story so far check out my new Fanfic on here entitled 'The Unification Hypothesis' the story continues there, what happens when Rory and Sheldon move in together?, how will their lives continue?

I hope you enjoy it

Abi.


End file.
